Let's Have a Ball
by Sellybelly411
Summary: Tahani's younger sister Kamilah is throwing a gala. So...why is Eleanor there?


Let's Have a Ball

Tahani Al-Jamil was, as put gently, quite snobbish. This wasn't her fault, I'd like to think, as she was raised in a very unfortunate way. Always paired up with her younger sister, Kamilah. Their parents had always put one against the other, though Kamilah always came out on top.

She found herself constantly trying to impress others, and it worked. Until they found out that she was related to the younger, yet far more superior woman.

Which of course was why Tahani was being dragged to another gala. It was another celebration for Kamilah's success, hurrah! Hurrah for her sister, the great, wonderous, perfect daughter.

Dressed in a lovely sunshine yellow frock, the brunette walked around the perfectly set ballroom, aching for someone to ask her to dance. She knew this was never going to happen, obviously, as everyone was already paired up.

Then her eyes settled down on a young blonde wearing a lovely black dress. She was sitting down at one of the tables closest to the wall and was scrolling through her phone.

A smile spread across the blonde's red lips and she let out a small laugh. Most would find her chortle a bit too gravely, a bit unsophisticated, but Tahani couldn't help but think it was adorable. She heard a small click and earned a worried look from the girl when she set her phone down.

"Oh, shit." The young woman said, catching the brunette off guard. The blonde grabbed her phone and stood upward, "Was this your seat?"

The brunette's eyes widened at the girl's height. She was very small, much like a child, yet tall enough to be recognized as an adult.

"Hey babe, are you okay?" The blonde stood up on her tip-toes and waved a hand in front of Tahani's eyes, snapping her out of her trance.

"Oh...I sincerely apologize, miss. I was staring, wasn't I? Oh, how uncouth." She scolded herself, earning a sympathetic look from the blonde.

"Hey, it's cool hot stuff." She raised both her hands in reassurance, "I probably look pretty trashy compared to you, huh? No wonder you were staring."

"N-No…" The brunette reassured, "I-I mean…" She sighed, "I'm Tahani Al-Jamil, you?"

"Eleanor Shellstrop." The blonde smiled, offering her hand for a shake. The brunette took it gladly, surprised at how soft her hand was. The British woman pouted when she saw everyone dancing elegantly along to the music. Oh, how she _longed_ to dance.

But Eleanor seemed to take her sadness in a different direction.

"Oh, I know." She growled, "This party is the worst, right? Not a single bar and all the food they have are these tiny appetizers." Her stomach then growled to match her disapproval.

"Pardon?"

"Oh, shit." Eleanor scolded herself, "You aren't the host or whatever, are you?"

"No." She reassured, "You're thinking of my sister."

"Just glad it's not you, then."

Tahani's heart sank, of course Eleanor was pleased with this information. It was clear to everyone how impressive Kamilah was. She turned to walk away, only to be yanked back by the blonde.

"I'm glad it's not you." She repeated.

"Yes, you've said that already. Shall I go fetch my sister for you and you could have a little chat?"

"...Because I would be insulting the hottest woman alive." She finished, "So, wanna sit with me?" Eleanor suggested, pointing to the seat next to her own.

Oh, how it would be most inappropriate to sit out during such a lavish party, but it was better than standing around doing nothing. The woman obliged, though and took a seat next to the shorter girl.

"Come to think of it, I never asked what you were doing here?"

"That's an awesome question, hot stuff. Maybe I should make a break for it sooner or later, this place is seriously a downer."

"You know that's not what I meant." She pressed.

"Oh, fine." The blonde rolled her eyes, "I'm here because—"

"Eleanor!" Manisha Al-Jamil greeted, getting the attention of the young woman. She instantly placed her phone down on the table and looked up at Tahani's Mother, "I was not expecting to see you here tonight! Tell me, where is Chidi? Are you accompanying him tonight?"

"No." The blonde said, sounding annoyed, "He was unable to come, so it is only me tonight."

"I see…" The woman pursed her lips, "And there wasn't anyone else they could send? Possibly someone...a bit classier?"

"What do you mean by that, Ma'am?"

"Well, just look at the way you are dressed, darling!" She gestured down to Eleanor's elegant black dress, which she didn't have a problem with.

"What's wrong with my dress?" The blonde asked, sounding hurt.

"Well, you looked like you just rolled out of bed." Manisha said pointedly, "Why would you wear such a horrid thing to such an important event?"

It seemed to Tahani that her Mother was just trying to find things on Eleanor to pick on, even if they weren't there. The blonde held onto her smile, trying not to make a scene. She wanted to prove to them that she could be just as calm-natured as Chidi would have.

"What hilarious comments you are making tonight, Ms. Al-Jamil." She said, pushing all her anger down and keeping her smile, "Now, if you would excuse me, I'd like to resume my conversation with your daughter."

"Of course, I'll go fetch Kamilah for you." She began to walk away but Eleanor shook her head, "I meant your other daughter, Ms. Tahani."

The woman looked up at the two girls, fighting a grimace of her own before she left to go find her husband. The smile instantly slipped from Eleanor's face when Manisha was out of earshot. The blonde's cheeks were extremely sore, and she let out a long, throaty sigh of relief. The shorter girl rested her head down onto the table in exhaustion, "I hate this place." She muttered.

Tahani moved a seat over and scooted her chair closer to the irritated blonde, "Don't let my Mother get to you, darling." She soothed, rubbing the blonde's back. The blonde's body froze up at the touch, but Tahani chose to ignore it, "She is very blunt when she disapproves of anyone."

"You?" The blonde asked, looking up at her in the corner of her eye, "Do they treat you like that? Does she disapprove of you?"

Tahani said nothing, though only continued to rub the girl's back. Eleanor forced her arm away and wrapped the taller woman in a loving hug. Tahani was surprised at first but after a few seconds, she hugged back.

"I _desperately_ want to impress them." She whispered in a shaky voice, "But my sister is always put on a much higher pedestal."

Eleanor stayed silent for a bit and Tahani wondered if she had even been listening. But then she felt the blonde's arms tighten around her waist, "It's going to be okay, babe." She whispered, "I may not know what you're feeling, but I do understand."

 _Doubtful._

Lacing her pale fingers through Tahani's own, she helped her back down onto the chair, "You deserve to be happy." She whispered, squeezing the brunette's hand lightly, "Because you are a good person. Not to mention," She scooched her chair closer to Tahani's, "You have a rockin' bod."

A laugh escaped Tahani's lips, a slight blush on her face.

"Listen, I had a pretty crappy childhood. So, I can completely relate to this situation. Your parents are shitty, I'm just gonna say it. Nobody deserves to be treated like that. Especially you."

A smile tugged at Tahani's lips at those kind words. Nobody had ever been so nice to her before.

The brunette's eyes flickered toward the dance floor than back at Eleanor, "Would you care to dance?" The taller girl asked, offering her hand.

"I don't know how." She admitted, looking down at the tiled ground.

"Well, then I suppose I'll have to teach you then." The taller woman said, helping a nervous Eleanor off her chair and leading her to the dance floor. The blonde stumbled a few times, apologizing every time that she stepped on Tahani's delicate feet. But as the song lingered on, she found herself picking things up. The song slowed down, and the brunette stiffened when she felt the shorter girl lean her head against the taller ones. She felt the girl's heart thumping as she was led through the dance, and could feel her shaky breath on her arm.

Eleanor gradually grew calmer as the night proceeded. It was only when Tahani's Mother took a break from her dance did she notice the two girls together.

And she was furious.

The older woman angry-walked over to the girls and glared at them, "What do you think you are doing?" She spat, getting the attention of her eldest daughter and the blonde. They parted from the embrace, though refused to let go of one another's hand.

"I should have sent you home the minute you walked in that door." Manisha said angrily, "You are the most inappropriate woman I have ever laid eyes upon!"

Tahani looked down at her small friend, who seemed to be doing her best to hide her tears.

"Mother, please…" She begged, tightening her grasp on Eleanor's hand.

She was shaking again.

"Not another word Tahani." She ordered, "Eleanor, please leave."

"B-B-"

For the first time ever, Eleanor was at a loss for words. She didn't want to leave, but she also didn't want to get Tahani and/or herself into more trouble.

"Fine…" The blonde said, deflated. She let go of Tahani's hand, then grabbed her jacket and clutch. Her eyes flickered back towards the brunette, who was aghast. She took to Tahani's side and grabbed the girl's arm, "Come here you sexy, tan giraffe." She forced the girl to bend down to her level and kissed her on the mouth. It lasted for about ten seconds before Eleanor pulled away. She craned her neck upward to get a good look at the girl she had been talking to all night, "Here's my number." She handed the girl a business card, then left without another word.

Tahani was speechless.

Her lips were tingling, and she stared down at the card in her hand. Eleanor had circled her phone number in a black pen and was debating about whether she should add the girl to her contacts list. She did find the girl oddly fascinating.

But then her Mother stole the business card out of her hand and ripped it up.

"Do not even think about it." She ordered, pointing a finger in Tahani's face, "That woman is nothing but trouble. I do not understand how Chidi could put up with something as monstrous as that."

"Mother, no." Tahani said, completely furious. She pushed past the woman and was happy to see Eleanor was still there. The brunette slid in next to the girl, who was looking very impatient.

"Hello, Eleanor." She greeted, a genuine smile on her face.

"Hey, hot stuff. Why aren't ya chillin' in there with your family?" The blonde asked, genuinely concerned, "Was it because of what I said?"

"Yes and no." The brunette answered, "The important thing is that I am out here with you? Say, would you like to come over tomorrow for some afternoon tea?"

The blonde turned around and raised her eyebrows in shock, "Are you asking me out, babe?" The girl asked, "Because I won't like, I would be totally into it."

"Well...I suppose I am, then." Tahani smiled brightly, "How does five in the afternoon sound to you?"

"Awesome." The blonde smiled happily, scooting closer to the taller girl. She wrapped a hand around the girl's waist and snuggled deep by her side. The brunette draped a hand over the small girl, "Say," Tahani asked, "Where is your car?"

"I called an Uber." She answered, sounding tired. Her head fell in Tahani's lap, making her smile. Checking the girl's phone, the woman noticed that the car wouldn't be here for another forty-five minutes.

It was getting late, and the gala would be ending soon. So, she loaded Eleanor into one of her own town cars and told the driver to head off to the apartment complex the young woman lived in. She had found the address on one of Eleanor's business cards, by the way.

Stroking the girl's head, a smile tugged on her lips. Even though the party was thrown for Kamilah, she had made it about her.

And she would cherish the thought of that forever.

The End


End file.
